Breaking her before she comes undone
by T.J. Wise
Summary: DAMON / STEFAN / ELENA / CAROLINE / KAT Watching S4 E21's last scene was like receiving an open invitation for seriously dark & borderline sadistic writing. I'd hoped to avoid writing it because I knew a part of me would shatter, but I couldn't. WARNING: THIS GETS DARK (I explain more in the intro to the 1st chapter, but remember, this is about breaking Elena into little pieces.)
1. A friend in distress

**An: Dam it… I had hoped *not* to go down this path, *not* to be bated by the clear and obvious invitation at the end of the last TVD episode (S4E20) to write a dark, dark fic… **

**Well, I guess this is what happens when you have an evil imagination… **

**This is written in a stream of consciousness, meaning no re-reading and no reviewing because I din't want to be subjected to it more than I had to. It is broken into natural chapters, meaning i did not try to keep them a certain size.**

**WARNING: This gets VERY DARK. I am talking about torture, naipulation rape and a 3some.**

* * *

Another blood curling screech echoed around the Boarding House. Caroline tightened her arms around her legs, nails digging into her flesh and causing blood rivulets, as she made herself even smaller in a dark corner of the drawing room. She rocked her body back and forth, impotent as she was to help her best friend – the same girl she had sworn to hate just a week ago. Well, that was before all the screams, all the taunting, the smell of burned flesh, the sound of ripped fabric and stale sweat and sex… Caroline hated Elena a week ago… but now all she wanted was to save her from the claws of the two men that loved her most: the Salvatore brothers.

Caroline had learned of their plan on day six, when she had come over to the boarding house to check on Elena's detox. She had expected to see Stefan begging to her humanity, Damon begging to her love… What Caroline saw was nothing as innocent as that… and she didn't think she would ever be able to un-see it for as long as she lived…

In a fit of outrage, Caroline had tried to come into the cell but it was locked from the inside. The brothers barked angry words at her, even sweet Stefan, telling her to leave, telling her to go and leave them alone. Caroline begged and begged as tears streamed down her eyes as she looked at the state of her former best friend.

When her voice grew hoarse and it was obvious that the brothers would not going to stop, audience or not, Caroline ran away to knock at Bonnie's door. She knocked, and knocked her fists becoming even rawer, but Bonnie was not home and she wouldn't answer her phone either.

Desperation made her think of Klaus, it seemed to be a pattern these days, so she ran to the Michaelson's like a blood hound. To her dismay, Rebecca was the only one there. Caroline swallowed her pride and choked out the reason for her visit and begged the original sister to help Elena. Rebecca listened to Caroline rambles, but was unmoved by Elena's plight. Caroline begged and begged but it was to no avail… Rebecca would not help compel the Salvatore brothers to stop, she would not compel Elena to switch her emotions on and, no, she would not call Nicholaus to ask him for help.

Caroline left the Michaelson's discouraged and beaten… Alone she could do nothing to help her friend; her pleading fell on deaf ears as neither Damon nor Stefan were inclined to listen; there was no Jeremy or Alaric to help her make the brother's seem sense; bringing her mum or Matt would be ineffective; Bonnie was nowhere to be found and the only original vampire left in town was too much of a bitch to care. So Caroline was reduced to a blubbering mess, huddled in a corner of the boarding house, shaking and crying as Damon and Stefan tortured her childhood friend on and on and on.

* * *

**AN: Please let me know what you think. xoxo**


	2. Good & failed intentions

**AN: Chapter two of this story. You now have a clearer idea of what is coming, you have been warned**

* * *

Stefan and Damon had really meant well. They had vervained Elena, brought her unconscious body to the boarding house and placed her in the grim and dirty cell for her own good. The brothers had assumed that after one or two days in there Elena would break – they had forgotten how stubborn she was. They had hoped this "ordeal" would help her switch her emotions back on, man, where they ever wrong.

On day three Stefan and Damon had a conversation, "the" conversation. The one that changed everything, that upped the stakes and that would take them down a path that there was no turning back from. The brother's had decided that if they could not coach Elena's emotions out with coddling, loving and kindness that a stronger approach was needed. How strong they didn't yet know, but they agreed that they would see it through till the end even if it destroyed all three of them. They owned it to Elena, they owned to themselves and, above all, they owned it to every single person that had ever put their lives ahead of the girl dissecting in their basement.

Damon and Stefan agreed that there was no room for pity, no room for weakness, no room for disagreements. The objective was clear: break Elena until she feels again.

They walked out of the boarding house in search for blood donors, found some unwilling ones around the woods and drank their fill. Damon had insisted that if they were going to do this they needed plenty of fresh blood and that Stefan would not go for his animal diet. Stefan understood, being strong and bringing his ripper side to play was essential for this plan to work. Neither of them could waver in their resolve, nor let the love they felt for Elena stop their plan. Love for her was central in deciding to put this plane in action, but love for her would have no place in that cell, between their bodies and amidst their actions.

Having drank their fill, Damon and Stefan walked purposely back to the boarding house. Both were silent, jaw set in grim determination, heart set and feelings caged inside. They descended the steps to the basement like one follows a funeral procession.

With a last nod to his brother, Damon opened Elena's cell door and walked in

"You look terrible" – Damon reproached her.

"I'm hungry." – she swallowed hard –"Not that you care." - he would have laughed if he didn't know the gruesome task that lay ahead

"I do"- he pleaded as he bend down to address Elena –"That's the whole point. I _do_ care but you don't care" – Damon explained as he reached for a blood bag and offered it to her –"It's about time for that to change."

Elena took the blood bag willingly, trusting as she was, and sunk her teeth in to quench her ravenous thirst. Damon watched intently as she drank, until Elena's brows furrowed and she spat the poisoned blood out.

"Vervain?"- she asked befuddled as she coughed the tainted blood out angry at the man in front of her.

"How does that make you feel?" – Damon asked in a deceptively calm voice –"Hurt because I betrayed you? Angry because I caused you pain? Or scared because you know it is about to get a looot worse?"

Elena didn't respond, instead she blurred to the opened door but was stopped by Stefan showing himself and blocking her path. He gave her a tight smile and Elena resigned herself to her fate.

"You boys want to play games? Go ahead."– she stated looking from Stefan to Damon –"Let's see who breaks first, me"- and looking back at Stefan –"or you." – a challenge clear in her stance.

It was Stefan's turn to resign his hopes. He nodded, said a silent ok and walked into the cell, locking the door behind him. Both brothers fleetingly wondered how much they would have to loose of themselves to make this work.

God helps us all…

* * *

**AN: Please let me know what you think. xoxo**


	3. Day four

**AN: Thank you for all the followings and reads, but I *really* would like some reviews so that I can tell how you are liking the story :)**

* * *

Elena stood her ground and did not flinch when Stefan closed the cell door behind him. Her demeanor didn't change when he bolted it from the inside or when he announced that it was no use her looking for a key because neither he nor Damon had one with them. She noticed a large black duffel bag in the corner, a distant memory of Jeremy lugging that bag around came to her but she swatted it away like a pesky fly.

Elena looked around, from one brother to the other, locked in this cell as they where, them circling her like she was bitch in heat and… she laughed. Damon and Stefan exchanged a brief look but other than that they stared at Elena with detachment as she indulged in a strident fit of laughter. Elena laughed and laughed at the absurdity of the situation and at the hunger in her entrails, in the safe knowledge that these two men loved her and that they would not hurt her…ever.

Hysteric laughter done with, Elena placed a hand on her hip, disdain coloring her words, as she addressed the brothers.

"So who is going to bore me to death first?"- she asked in a sickly sweet voice –"Hmm… I choose…" – she started pausing for effect, her finger pointing at one brother and then to the other –"You Stefan."- she pouted prettily as she sauntered towards him.

When she was millimeters from his face, running her finger down his chest, she whispered wickedly.

"I will _always_ choose _you_."- then eyeing Damon over her shoulder with a smile filled contempt –"Everybody always does."

She missed the grimace forming in Stefan's face as he grabbed the wrist of the hand gliding down his chest and brought its pair roughly together in front of him, clasped tight in his hands. Slightly startled, Elena turned back to look at him and Stefan took the opportunity to lean in and gaze deep into her eyes. Elena watched him unable to move away from his hypnotic stare. This was not her sweet Stefan but this was not the Ripper either. No, this was someone a lot more dangerous because he had the beast under control and he chose to let it out to play. Oh my…

Elena swallowed dry, her fight or flight instincts kicking in as she tried to regain her previous nonchalance. All her efforts where lost when Stefan spoke.

"If you think we are going to be our nice, coddle you to death, usual selves Elena," – he purred menacingly –"Then it will be my pleasure to prove you wrong."- his smile made her tremble through and through.

Stefan's grip on Elena's wrists tightened and she winced as her bones protested. She could feel his breath against her lips and fear was tainted by primal lust and the bastard knew it, it was clear in his green eyes.

"You are not taking this seriously Elena." – Stefan continued threateningly – "We are not here to play, be nice or satisfy that ache building between your legs." – Elena's eyes widened at his crude words – "We are here to break you down and build you back up."- he closed the gap between them and harshly sunk a fang in her bottom lip making Elena cry out in pain –"Do you understand?"

Elena nodded frantically, watching her blood dripping from Stefan's left fang and down his chin. She wanted to respond, she wanted to scream bloody murder, but the words were stuck in her throat as her fear drenched mind vaguely wondered where this side of Stefan had been hidden when they had been "making love".

No matter whatever action or words she intended to set in motion, because they were knocked out of her when Stefan viciously raised her two arms up and ground his hard on against her needy core.

Elena let out an unbidden moan that almost choked her at Stefan's next whispered words.

"We will stop at _nothing_ to break you."

Elena opened her eyes wide to focus on his and in them she found none of the kindness or the love she was counting on. This Salvatore brother would show her no mercy… Elena heart constricted a little, the fear trying to open the Pandora's box of her emotions but she wouldn't allow it. No, Damon would keep her safe. The fool had never been able to allow anything to happen to her and nothing would change that right?

Almost as if in answer, Elena felt Damon's hands on the back of her neck, crawling towards the collar of her jacket. The nearness of his touch and the promise of his usual protection allowed Elena's muscles to relax for a second. That is, until his grip tightened on the fabric and Elena felt him rip it violently from her.

Elena gasped, more out of shock than anything, and then she felt her back slam against one of the dirty walls with Stefan's body pressing her against it. His fangs where poised frighteningly against her jugular, pinning her into submission as he released her wrists. The non verbal threat was explicit enough and Elena didn't dare to move or breathe. Her arms remained suspended above her head as if Stefan was still keeping them there. From her left, she heard the clunk of metal and Damon moving, but she didn't, couldn't dare to look. Damon's hand grabbed one of Elena's wrists none too gently and locked it in place with a shackle tied to the wall. He repeated the process with the other side and only when her arms were secure and stretched like she was a big "Y" did Stefan removed his fangs from her neck.

Once Stefan backed away Elena tested the shackles and immediately anger coursed through her making her struggle against them. Frustrated and groaning out loud, Elena finally looked ahead to see their impassive faces. The bastards seemed to be enjoying their handiwork.

* * *

**AN: Please let me know what you think. xoxo**


	4. Light considerations

**AN: I am *so happy* to finally get some reviews. I know that this story is juts as hard to review as it is to write, but the reviews help me stay on track, find the right path and the right balance. So thank you!**

* * *

The thing about the human soul is the mind-blowing infinite number of combinations of light and darkness that it can adopt. That kind of potential is seldom found in nature and rarely does it bloom at full force. As humans we go through life only half aware of how light or dark we can really be. Life tests us, life teases us... and sometimes it twists us one way or another... But for most people, the idea of who they are will stay pretty much intact and within the acceptable societal limits, unblemished and safe from the moral battles that ails some of us.

If you become a vampire however... Well, in principle, your chances to stay within the normally accepted parameters of light and darkness are pretty much zero. Don't get me wrong, there _are_ "good" vampires out there if you accept a liberal definition of the term. Vampires however depend on having live blood to stay alive and that right there may be their undoing. It is true that some "good people" suddenly snap and fall into darkness at the blink of an eye. To most of us however, descending into darkness happens in little steps, one concession at a time, and the lights dim so surreptitiously that we don't notice the darkness that has claimed us. Becoming a vampire accelerates this process ten fold and leaves you prey to many more easy ways to fall from grace.

Damon could write a book about it. About how he, like one that takes the stairs one step a time, let himself reach the lows of darkness. How he chose his path slowly and clinically, how he embraced the nightfall of his soul. Damon was passionate about everything he did, so even in blackness he found something he could live for and with that he made it through much of his undead life. Not long ago a brown eyed girl made him want to feel the sunlight again, made him want to smile and care, made him want to_ be good_ and _do good_. For her, he ran back up to the light, even when he didn't know he was doing it. For the love and acceptance of one Elena Gilbert, Damon had done all in his power to be everything she imagined he could be. The climb back to the light was not easy, coming to terms with his feelings, old and current, was not a joyride, but one loving glance from Elena and all pain and suffering evaporated, making Damon feel as warm inside as a summer's day. Now Elena, his sun, was herself in the darkest recesses of the longest of nights. No lights and no shadows could even reach her. She was without her emotions, all coldness and death. The girl Damon loved was lost in that eternal midnight and if he had to feel his way through the pitch black, then Damon would do it, for without his Elena there was nothing else for him.

For his brother however it was completely another story. The good son, self anointed do-gooder, and self proclaimed preacher of light had many times fallen from the pedestal of good intentions he tried to stand on. Stefan wanted to be good, Stefan wanted to stay in the light, but like all that protest too much, his truth was much darker. Behind the facade of a saint, behind the veneer of the good vampire he had once proclaimed to be, lay a past much darker than anything Damon had ever done. Maybe it was because Stefan's fall from grace happened all at once and not gradually like Damon's/ Maybe it was simply Stefan's nature to succumb to evil. Whatever the answer, the story had only one plot: Stefan danced at the grave of his mauled victims and gorged on their life's blood only to go through detox periods where he would flagellate himself with guilt and recrimination. The truth remained that in the absence of his inner light, Stefan was a beast and not even Elena could save him from himself because that battle was his to win, not hers.

So like every human or vampire before them, each brother had a story to tell, their own cross to bear and their own inner demons crawling on their insides. Yet, here they stood, both ready to sink into a blackout of their souls **_if_ **it mean a chance to rescue Elena back to the light.

Damon and Stefan loved this girl, this woman that now looked at them with steely contempt. They would rescue her... they would save and drag her from the nothingness of this night that threatened to snuffle the light or Elena's soul forever.

* * *

**AN: Please let me know what you think :) xoxo**


	5. Un gentlemanly behaviour

**AN: An the action carries on :)**

* * *

"Ready to feel again?" – Damon asked with a smirk as he approached her.

Elena spat in his face and then growled pulling at the shackles holding her wrists –"Go fuck yourselves."

"I take that as a _"no"_ then."- he answered salaciously, exchanging a quick over the shoulder look with Stefan before turning back to stare at Elena with a cold expression.

Elena's body trembled in anticipation, in murderous rage as the need to run away threatened to choke her.

A moment he was still, as un-moving as a statue, the next he had reached and ripped Elena's top clean off of her. He eyed the shocked girl with quiet but intense, pissed off blue eyes. Damon didn't want to do this, he didn't want to have to resort to scheming and tactics to get her back... but Elena gave him no choice... So what choice did Damon really have?

"What?" – Elena challenged –"Are you two going to _fuck me_ into submission?" – she barked.

Damon leaned licentiously close, Elena's body responded in spite of herself, the bastard had always had that effect on her.

"_It is_ one of the possibilities "- he whispered against her ear, the coarse hair of his unshaven beard grazing her jaw and sending inevitable erotic signs to her core. Elena stiffed a moan and tried to remain un-phased.

Elena had concluded that this had to be one of the most annoying things about being a vampire; lust, fear, love, hate and even hunger, they all bled into each other. _"No"_, Elena admonished herself, _"I have no feelings"_ she repeated the litany in her head even if her body clearly thought otherwise.

"But we were hoping we won't need to cross that line." – Damon brought her back as he ran his thumb over her bottom lip –"Or maybe _**you** want us to?_" – he asked with a raised eyebrow –"Maybe you want us to show you just how much like _our_ Katherine you can be?" – he added with an evil smirk.

Elena roared and tried to reach for him with her hands but the shackles held her back. So she tried to lift her knee into his groin, but Damon was much faster than her, specially pumped up on blood as he was, and she kneed the empty hair as he chuckled evilly next to her.

"I. AM. NOT. KATHERINE"- she bellowed – "AND.** I. AM. NOT. YOURS.**" – she said it even louder looking first at Damon and then at Stefan.

"That, my dear." – Damon snarled grabbing her chin forcefully making her hiss –"Remains to be seen."

His mouth descended on hers with the force of a freight train. Claiming her lips in the most possessive kiss Elena had ever experienced. Damon's tongue plundering her mouth with an anger and passion that seemed to connect directly with her lust. It nudged some deep buried memory that Elena didn't want to acknowledge, a memory of a kinder and happier Damon on a sunny morning.

Elena's body both protested against and leaned into the assault. Her head wanted her to run away, but heat cursing through her veins made her ache to hold Damon tightly against her. The onslaught of erotic sensations were suddenly replaced by a sharp pain and Elena screeched in response. Her eyes watered and her body writhed as she looked up at the source of the pain on her arm to see Stefan brandishing a UV light stick over her charred skin.

Her next words were unintelligible, a string of profanities and sounds as a thousand different emotions flitted through her mind all at once. Clearly her boys meant business and she was powerless to stop their assault. All she had on her side was her stubbornness and she couldn't let the panic, fear, anger or any other feeling bubble to the surface or else they would win. Elena felt nauseous, but not enough to give in, not enough to lose.

"Is that all you got Salvatore?" - she sneered down at Stefan with contempt.

The brothers exchanged another look and Damon actually smiled.

"We haven't even started sweet cheeks." – Stefan answered deadly calm, too calm Elena thought.

Elena should have seen it as a warning but the way he sunk his hand on her shoulder an popped it out of its socket told her all she needed to know. Damon and Stefan where going to ride this all the way through. They would either break her or die trying… Their brand of love was nonsensical like that… and in that moment Elena hated both of them with all she had.

Elena swore that once she got out of this hell she would make them pay... Then a rogue thought startled her, for the first time Elena wondered if _she_ would survive… At this point she wasn't at all certain… not anymore.

* * *

**AN: Please R&R xoxo**


	6. Self lies and epiphanies

**AN: Another chapter :) Thanks you for the reviews, it is helping me stay motivated and keep writing :) xoxo**

* * *

What Elena had suspected had been true: The Salvatore brothers would stop at nothing, NOTHING, to get they sweet little Elena back. It didn't matter to them that _she_ didn't want to be back. No... they wanted Humpty Dumpty to be put back together again... never mind that Elena felt broken beyond repair.

The girl vaguely wondered when she had become _theirs_, but she knew better than to pretend it was not true. After all, even before she knew of them, Stefan and Damon had claimed her. It may have started because of her similarity to Katherine, true, but that was just the tip of the iceberg. She owned them her life about 60 times over and, even if in the end she had died and become a vampire, they had gone to hell and back to keep her heart breathing until her heart stopped That kind of debt is not something you can re-pay, so yes she belonged to them, lock, stock and barrel. Even in death she belonged to them; Damon's blood was her blood, it was the source of her un-dead life. So Elena knew that she could kick, pout and scream, but these two men owned her, but that didn't mean she would be caught dead -haha -admitting it aloud. No sir.

Elena felt the nudge of other thoughts pierce through her non-emotional shield. A first kiss, a taunt, a tease; the first skin on skin contact, a rogue smile, a bashful look, a smirk that screamed sex, the first exchange of blood... It was disturbing how memories of Damon and Stefan interlaced themselves instead of being distinct and apart as they should have been. Saying that their dynamics where unusual was an understatement because from day one it had been Elena, Stefan AND Damon, even when **_she_** had not been aware of it.

Elena chuckled to herself, maybe the reason **_she _**hadn't been aware was because the brothers themselves weren't. Katherine however had known right from the start that these two men were connected in indissoluble ways, bonded to each other like the two sides of a single coin. You couldn't be with one without also being with the other, no matter how each of them would protest otherwise. No, you either kept them both or would have none... Either share and make it work or walk away, three miserable souls missing a piece... Elena couldn't help wonder how fucked up was that? Everything she had ever learned and lived told her that was a recipe for disaster... Everything she has thus far lived told her otherwise. Their little triangle was only at peace when they united for a common cause, anything else, any choosing one or the other always ended up in deep frowns, heartaches and definitely huge guilt trips for her. Not that Elena need to worry about guilt, after all these where all old Elena's problems since now she couldn't feel anything or so she told herself.

.

.

.

From that very first UV light burn, things only scaled… The more Elena resisted the more the brothers pushed; the more she antagonized them the harsher they became. Every act from them against her galvanized in Elena the doubts she had about the validity of their love. It was the fuel for her to remain steadfast in her resolve of not letting them break her. If the brothers had been hypocrites about their feelings, then she felt justified to behave in the same way about hers. She locked the door and threw away the keys as far as she could. For by now, all that was keeping her together was this resentment at being abused and betrayed by the two men who professed to love her.

Elena's weakened body suffered at Damon and Stefan's hands, hour after hour. Hands that had once been so eager and gentle and pleasing were now wielded like weapons against her and bent on her demise. They demanded submission and she held her resentment and betrayal like a shining shield against them.

What stung Elena most was that her mind could allow for Damon to be harsh and volatile, that is how she had known him first and no good deed of professed words of love would erase that initial notion. What her mind couldn't wrap itself around was Stefan's new attitude, or should she say old? Even as the Ripper he had managed to love her, well, until Klaus ordered him to turn it off. But before then, his love was constant and unwavering. The man who now stood in front of her was nothing like that Stefan, no he was a stranger that wore the face of a boy she had once loved.

No…her sweet, epic love Stefan, would have rather staked himself than carry on this parade of abuse… Her Stefan would have died inside at the mere sight of her as she was now and would have been crippled by the guilt of his actions. Her Stefan would have saved her…

No such luck… The Stefan that was in this cell, next to his usually darker brother, was not the Stefan Elena knew… Maybe he had spoken the truth when he had said that she didn't know him when he wasn't in love with her… That truth stung more than anything the brother's had done to her in the last two to three days. Elena didn't really know how long had it been since they had tied her up because time was fusing together…But she wouldn't break….she wouldn't give them the power to break her…

* * *

**AN: Please R&R**


	7. Poor little tortured girl

**An: And the descent continues**

* * *

For hours, days and minutes that ticked sluggishly by, Damon and Stefan took turns inflicting words and actions on Elena. They talked and argued their point, sometimes sweet, sometimes angry, sometimes uncaringly. She would ignore the words, mock their wisdom and belittle their goal. She spewed threats, cussed and snarled and they remained un-moving.

Her skin was a patchwork of burns; Elena was convinced that having her at his mercy had brought out the sadist in Stefan. He had waived that UV light all over her back, face, arms and torso. The burned flesh smell didn't seem to faze them nor did Elena's tears anymore. With a twinge of regret Elena though back to simpler days when a lone tear from her would cut Damon to the quick… Maybe even Damon was lost to her and the loss of the love she hadn't yet fully claimed sent splinters to her heart. But "No", they wouldn't win, Elena was not going to break…Or so she told herself.

They had fed her enough vile and cold animal blood to keep her conscious, but not enough to keep her strong. They also had fed her vervain numerous times and Elena's mouth was sore and full of ulcers from it. They had made sizzling trails on her skin with the acid liquid, layering light and vervain damaged skin on top of each other. The brothers had even pushed vervain soaked splinters under each and every nail in her hands and still Elena wouldn't yield. What had sickened her the most was when they had taken delight in popping her joints out of place like if she was a giant jigsaw... Elena would never be able to forget the pain or the noises from those moments... Elena hurt, bled and ached in so many places that she didn't know the limits of her body anymore.

"Fuck you Salvatore" – she would often roar, her reactions and emotions often mixing in her head even if she would not allow herself to feel them. Which Salvatore she meant didn't matter anymore, to her they were now one and the same.

Once Damon lost it and replied with such venom that it made Elena really want to cry.

"No, fuck you Gilbert." – he gnarled back as he sank his teeth at the rise of her left breast.

Elena yelped at the assault. Her skin was raw and tender and his fangs on such an erogenous zone caused her to hate and want him even more. She tried to see through the haze of pain, to ignore the new bruise forming, because she was terrified that they were going to make good on her treat and ravage her.

Damon looked up at the girl that was hiding the girl he loved. He could see how shattered and battered she was, but her chin remained defiant and her will strong. She was too stubborn to let them get through to her, too stupid to see they were trying to help her. Elena had always been tougher than anyone had ever given her credit for, but this level of resistance was borderline ridiculous and really exasperating.

"Enough of this." – Damon said with disgust as he let go of Elena as if she was something vile.

Stefan gave his brother a sad nod and sighed as he removed his gloves and placed the objects of torture aside.

Elena chuckled without humor and taunted - "I told you that you would break first." - her voice was a host whisper echoing in the room.

It was Damon's turn to chuckle. He approached her again and caged her between his arms as he placed his hands on either side of her head on the wall behind her.

"Oh sweetie,"- he said with lewdly –"We are just getting started."

Elena looked at him confused, her body shaking uncontrollably as she started to really freak out for the first time since she had been locked in the cell.

"What are you…?"- she panted with eyes wide looking from one brother to the other.

"Should we ask Katherine to bring the quarterback?" - Stefan asked Damon with a raised eye brow.

"Should we Elena?"- Damon asked with a smirk.

Elena took a relieved breath and looked at him with disdain.

"Please do." - she smiled sickly sweet -"It will be refreshing to hear someone else scream for a change." - she smirked.

Damon's hands bawled into fits at his side. Maybe the girl was bluffing, or maybe she simply didn't care about Matt any longer... Elena had, after all, tried to kill Bonnie, so why would Matt be any more relevant to her at this point?

Damon took a deep breath and moved on to the next plan...

"So…"- Damon started prowling from one side to the other of the cell like the predator that he was –"I think we have established that you have no care for your skin…" – he eyes her with curiosity –"Or maybe is because you know that it will heal…"- he mock tapped his lips with his fingers –"So _I wonder_… what can we take away from her brother…"

Elena turned to look at Stefan. He stood in front of her, a few paces away with a dangerous glint in his eye as he responded calmly to the riddle.

"Well… Next to beauty comes virtue brother."

Elena's breath caught in her throat as her eyes grew wider and she hissed.

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Why not?"- Damon asked pleasantly as he approached her – "You are the one that wanted to act like a bitch." – he smirked as his hand grasped her chin and the other ran down her side grazing her breast –"_We_ would only be complying "- he leaned against her ear – "_with, your , pleasure_." – Damon finished lecherously.

"Yes Elena…" – Stefan joined in creeping her out even further –"You were always conflicted about who you wanted to have."- his fingers tracing the edged lace of her bra –"Let us show you how good we can be..." -he leaned in and whispered -"_together_." - as he nipped at her bottom lip.

Elena trembled with a fear she couldn't explain, it was primal, it was basic and it was tugging at the edges of her sanity. What they were suggesting couldn't happen. _Not to her_,_ not_ here, _not_ like this,_ not_ with Stefan and _absolutely_ _not_ in front of Stefan OR Damon. No, no, no.

Elena almost cried with joy when she saw Caroline's horrified face through the cell bars.

"Caroline!" – she let out a strangled wail –"Please… help."

Elena's body relaxed a little, exhaustion kicking in more forcefully as she thought she had been saved by the bell… But had she?

* * *

**AN:Please R&R xoxo**


	8. A shade darker

**AN: Sorry to leave you hanging on the edge of an...**

* * *

Elena's relief at seeing her ex-BFF didn't last long. Her former friend had pleaded and begged on Elena's behalf but the brothers stood their ground. Nothing that Caroline said or did made any difference. Just like the cell door withstood her pounding fists, so did Damon and Stefan withstand her objections and finally Caroline left. She had promised a terrified Elena that she was going to go get help, that she was going to "fix this". Elena however doubted that Caroline would be fast enough to stop the Salvatore brothers from carrying on with their treats. Elena kept telling herself that she wouldn't break… but her conviction was wavering.

The brothers stood motionless, emotionless and calm. When the boarding house was quiet again and the three of them were the only ones left, the brothers turned their attention back on her. All Elena wanted to do was shrink into nothingness. Part of her brain argued that she had "done it" with both of them, so it was no big deal. The other part, the part that was winning in a hysteric crescendo just couldn't shake the horror of being violated even if it was by two gorgeous men she had, "HAD HAD HAD" she thought for emphasis and courage , "love-D". It really chilled her to the bone her choice being taken from her, it had never been a fantasy of hers and being so vulnerable didn't sit well with Elena either.

Damon approached her with haunted eyes, laying a palm against her face soothingly.

"Don't make me do this, Elena." - his voice was full of sorrow –"Come back to us now." – he placed his other hand on her face and looked intently into her eyes –"Feel again and we can put a stop to this, **right now**."

Elena gave him a leveled gaze full of defiance.

"Fuck you." – was all she had to say.

In the back of her head it register how stupid she was being but the words were already out.

Damon shook his head sadly and dropped his head and his hands to his side. When he looked up again his resolve was back.

"As you wish." – he said bitterly peering down at her -"If you can't see how much trouble you are in little girl.."- Damon spat at her - "Then we will have to teach you a lesson you will _never_ forget."

Damon had terrified the hell out of Elena many times in her life, but never like this. To him this wasn't a game and Elena knew that her dogged stubbornness had bought her a ticket into the worse kind of trouble.

Elena watched with increased suspicion that turned slowly into dread as Stefan and then Damon removed their shirts. She unconsciously started shaking her head because this _could not_ be happening. The sound of belts and zippers being opened only escalated her anxiety and she wished desperately to be anywhere else, to be anyone else right now.

Her dead heart accelerated, moving the sluggish animal blood through her veins. She tried to free herself once more from the shackles but Elena knew it was of no use. She saw each brother remove their pants and stand there naked in front of her. "How could they be hard already?" her mind asked scandalized. Elena couldn't understand what in this twisted situation could make them aroused... It was wrong, dead, dead wrong… she whimpered quietly.

She felt Damon's hands test the shackles, running a hand through her maimed skin from one bleeding wrist to the other. When she felt him touching her waist Elena almost choked as then thrashed and kicked struggling to get away from him.

Damon simply grabbed the hair at her nape and pulled her head back, exposing her neck and placing his fangs dangerously close to her carotid vein. Elena froze, a few more tears spilled over her cheeks as she tried not to succumb to the fear of the horror that was about to come.

Damon diligently opened her jeans, but when he moved away from her neck to remove them fully Elena started to squirm again. He looked at her infuriated and simply stepped aside. Elena was puzzled for a moment until she felt Stefan's fangs descend on her neck. Elena moaned in protest but behaved, and just like that, Damon roughly divested her of her trousers and panties and left Elena exposed to their ungodly intentions.

"No..."-she whimpered weakly -"No, no, please ... no."- panic was winning over and cracking the facade that she had been hiding behind.

Elena fretted in disbelief, apparently all they had done to her so far was not enough. They were clearly set on doing _everything_ they could to raise her to the ground... To humiliate her and to make sure she didn't come out of this ordeal unscathed.

Damon rose back to her at eye level and Stefan stepped away.

"This is your last chance Elena." – he said tersely, his face was frozen, covered by a mask of indifference.

"You won't break me." – she replied with trembling lips that betrayed how she really felt.

"Surely letting your feelings back in is better than this." – Damon pleaded.

"Go to hell." - Elena spat as her chin jutted out once more as she closed her legs tightly.

"I'm there already babe."- he replied exasperated –"So let's see…" – he cocked his head –"Who do you want to fuck you first? Me or him?" – Damon asked with unnerving calm and tears were all the response he got – "Me then." – he smirked down at her but it lacked his usual cockiness.

Without ceremony, without his usual care and reverence, without love, Damon pried Elena's legs open, lifting her up and wrapping them around his waist. His blue eyes were pinning hers down as she wondered how he could go through with this. Elena looked from him to Stefan, embarrassment and guilt swirling in her stomach, bile threatening to come up her mouth. Damon tightened his grip on her hips and grabbed a fistful of her hair with the other so that Elena could not look away. She waited for him to test her wetness, to prod her opening with his deft fingers like he always did. As she waited, Elena took shallow breaths, her head kept shaking her protest but her words had died down. He could not… Damon would not….

Elena felt as Damon aligned his body between her legs, spreading them wide for him, his erection too close to Elena's entrance for comfort. Her breathing increased as she felt his hand move down between them to position himself.

"I'll hate you forever." – she seethed.

"Hate is an emotion Elena."- he smiled winningly as he grazed the tip of his cock along her slit.

"Fuck you." – Elena bravely returned trying to ignore what was about to happen and the fact that it was happening in front of Stefan.

"No my dearest, _fuck you_."- Damon snapped back as he slammed himself inside her violently, practically ripping her apart.

"Nooo."- Elena half moaned, half screamed as he sunk to the hilt into her core.

Her traitorous body responded and her back arched as she let out a strangled cry. Alongside her involuntary pleasure, indignation burned bright. There had been no preparation, no show of love, just this outrageous assault, this defiling of her body. Damon didn't even have the decency to let her adjust; he simply pummeled her opening against his erection like if she was a sex doll there to be abused. In her anger, Elena bit his ear making him bleed and Damon let out a mighty roar.

"You like this bitch?" – he asked as his trusts sped up and Elena's back kept hitting the wall behind her.

Elena winced at the pain at the same time as her body succumbed to the pleasure. Damon kept punishing her cervix with his assault and Elena's whole body became unhinged in his hands.

"How do you hate me now Elena?" - he growled through clenched teeth.

Elena couldn't respond, his physical assault was vicious but effective and suddenly her body tensed, her muscles tightening chasing their release… And that is when he stopped and pulled out.

"Noo.." – Elena whimpered trying to close her legs together to find some relief.

"Na-ah."- Damon admonished placing his foot between her legs - "See, I knew you wanted me." – Damon purred in her ear, his cocky tone making her see red.

"Ass" – she growled, narrowing her eyes at him.

Damon leaned it with a smirk that made her tremble and suddenly smacked her ass with all his strength.

Tears poured down Elena's cheeks but she muffled the gasp of pain before it escaped her lips and pouted.

"Poor baby girl."- Damon soothed mockingly, tweaking a nipple harshly to get a rise out of Elena - "Don't worry love. I will show you exactly how much of an ass I really am if you keep this up."

Elena could feel rage bubbling like a volcano, but she didn't have time to ponder what Damon meant for long. Her attention was commanded by another set of hands grabbing her hips possessively.

Elena turned her head to see Stefan standing in front of her, not a hint of humanity in his features, a raging hard on and no good intentions to be found.

"Stefan no..." - she begged raggedly.

* * *

**AN:R&R Please xoxo**


	9. Dark deeds, torn hearts

**AN: I have re-uploaded the last chapter with a few fixes. It's your choice if you want to re-read it or not.**

**Speaking of choices... This is the chapter I was dreading to write since this story materialized in my head after Stefan closed the cell door the last TVD episode. Firstly, let me say that **AFTER THIS CHAPTER THINGS GET BETTER***, however, whilst Chapter 8 was already twisted, to me, this chapter you are about to read pushes the envelope further... I really wish my head wasn't able to tumble into such dark matters, but it does and, as a writer, I do not think it is right to not follow what the story dictates... So, for better or for worse, here it is, the darkest chapter of this tale... Aftr this we climb back slowly to the light. xoxo**

* * *

Stefan looked down at Elena impassively. The girl he once loved and held tenderly, the girl that was once a fragile human and the only hope to his salvation and humanity. Elena's big brown eyes watched him with weariness and fear, but Stefan had to remind himself that he was doing this _for her, **not** against her_. But even he was having trouble accepting that.

"Even you?" – Elena's broken voice brought him back.

"I owe it to you and to my brother to do anything to get you back Elena." – Stefan replied with a twinge of regret.

"Not this…"- she whispered sadly.

"Anything." – he said with determination as he ripped her bra harshly off her.

"Stefan no..." - she pleaded weakly too tired to say it louder.

"Are you willing to turn your emotions back on?"- he asked hoping she would say yes, but Elena couldn't say yes...so Stefan knew he would have to be the one to break her.

Elena felt Stefan's stiffness graze the inside of her thigh. She couldn't bear to be present for this; for Damon watching this… So she tried closing her eyes, but the boy that had once meant the world to her grabbed her jaw so tightly that her eyes popped open from the pain. Stefan wanted Elena to be present, he wanted her aware of what was happening, of who was in front of her and of who was watching her.

Like his brother, Stefan had no use for foreplay either; he just slammed his erection home and picked up from where Damon had left off. His hands on Elena's backside felt alien to her, the punishing rhythm at odds with all other times he had entered her. Stefan had always been gentle with her, nothing like this…, not like Damon, but today he didn't care. Elena's body tensed of its own accord, almost as if remembering that it had an orgasm to chase. She tried to shut her eyes , trying not to think of who was doing this to her, but Stefan would force them open every time.

At one point Damon decided to show her he wished it no different. Elena let out a gasp, startled as Damon moved quickly and positioned himself behind her, yanking her hair back so that she would open her eyes wide.

"Ready to feel yet?"- he whispered angrily.

Elena's tears were streaming down her cheeks but she shook her head stubbornly. A twinge of sympathy sparked in her heart for Damon for having to watch this. The spark was doused down quickly, replaced by the indignation Elena felt at being fucked into submission.

Damon let go of her hair and bit his wrist. Elena saw a shift in Stefan's expression and couldn't help but ask.

"Damon, what…what are you doing?"- her voice was tremulous from fear and the assault Stefan was delivering.

If Damon heard the question, he chose to ignored it. Elena could hear blood dripping down, the smell of it tainting the air and it puzzled her even more.

"Tell me you will turn your emotions back on Elena."- Damon breathed against her neck -"Please..."

Taking a deep breath, Elena stared into Stefan's eyes and then Damon's before responding - "No."

A smirk colored Damon's lips, but this time it was a different, shades of anger were more prominent. Elena wished she could decipher Stefan's pained expression. He was the one fucking her senseless, so why was _he_ pained? It made no sense. No sense at all.

"Remember you asked for it." – Damon entreated low in her ear and fear gripped her heart - "Now this is going to hurt like a bitch."- he warned –"But so help me god Elena, **we will make you feel**."

Her feeling of dread was tipping the scales, what else could he do she wondered blanching.

She felt Damon's erection press against her backside. Elena wondered if they were going to switch places again. To her horror, she felt the wet tip of his cock press against her ass hole and she jumped.

"No!" – Elena screeched frantically, eyes wide looking from one brother to the other –"Damon, please, please, please no! – she struggled to free herself from between the two of them.

"Stay still. "- he threatened as she fell him press a little bit further into her and Stefan still his pounding..

"No!" – she whimpered more loudly – "Damon, I've never done that." – she looked at her ex-boyfriend, his expression mirrored hers –"Stefan please…"

"Shh" – Damon shushed her –"If you turn your emotions back on it doesn't have to happen."

"I-I can't….Damon you can't…"

Damon let out a frustrated sigh and the pressure against her back opening increased and soon, despite her sobbing, Damon was pushing his blood coated erection into her. Elena squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face in the crook of Stefan's neck, crying in distress. The pain was excruciating, the embarrassment was mortifying, the humiliation crippling.

Her entire body rebelled, her mind trashed inside her head and tears poured like rivers out of her eyes. Damon buried himself inch after inch into her ass, the blood serving as a gory lube, her muscles protesting from the harsh intrusion. This was debasement at it's worse and Elena felt small, weak and vulnerable.

When he was fully entrenched Damon gasped against Elena's ear in what would have been considered a tender voice in any other circumstance.

"This is not how I wanted our first time to be."- a hint of wistfulness hung in his words, but there ended all his gentleness.

"Will you turn your emotions back on Elena?"- he asked again, his voice hopeful.

"It hurts Damon..." - Elena whimpered but still shook her head.

Damon looked up to the ceiling in despair wondering how much more of this his soul could take. One look at Stefan told him his brother was much closer to breaking that Elena... Damon vaguely wondered if it would come to a point where he would have to choose who to save...

Tightening his lips, Damon gave Stefan a stiff nod and his brother nodded back with an anguished look.

"I have to make you feel"- Damon whispered, his voice wavering as he and Stefan started to move and Elena started to wail under their depraved assault.

* * *

**AN:Thank God this is over and done with. R&R please. xoxo**


	10. Surrender my darling & give us your hand

**An: I am *so glad* that from now on we are ascending from darkness. And if you are still with me, thank you for not shying away. I know the last two chapters were hard to handle, so I appreciate your loyalty.**

* * *

Stefan joined Damon in his relentless pounding into Elena's battered body. The younger Salvatore tried not to think of the young human girl he once called his; tried to forget how life and tragedy had led him and Damon to be locked in a dirty cell with the vampire shell of someone who had once held such promise...Viciously pounding into her lithe body from both ends to break her so that they could get some of the original girl back.

Stefan thought back to when this awful situation would never have occurred to him. To when he was naive enough to think that his presence in Elena's life meant redemption for him and happiness for her. What a fool he had been... Knowing what he was he should have known that it could only lead to this... Knowing what he was he should have walked away... And to think that he had once believed that Damon was the worse thing that could ever happen to her...

Elena had been so beautifully human in her humanity, a rough diamond that had brought Stefan and his brother to worship at her feet. They had laid their hearts and their lives on the line for her because she was all that was good an pure in the world. Many times they had even risked their brotherhood on the mere chance of keeping her... Instead they both had had to watch as cynicism clouded her eyes, and misery jaded her heart and tragedy hollowed her soul. He should have walked away when he had the chance... Stefan meant what he had said to Damon about wanting things to change... but it pained him to let go of his brother, and he wasn't sure he could let go of her... ever.

"Elena..."- Stefan breathed, pulling her head up kindly from his chest.

The girl looked up at her tormentor as he searched her eyes for the girl he loved. Elena bit down on her lower lip to keep herself from moaning from their pelvic motions. The pain had slowly turned into exquisite pleasure and the tears had ceased. Elena had kept quiet, knowing that this was a sick version of a dark fantasy she used to have a long time ago. Fair enough, she had never ever entertained anal sex, but she had entertained a scenario where she got to keep them both, to love them both. Now that she was here, trapped between them, it didn't seem so absurd after all. She also decided to stay still because a part of her didn't think that either brother deserved the satisfaction of knowing that her body was responding to what was supposed to be a dark and depraved torture .

When Elena and Stefan's eyes met, she shivered. Maybe she was simply delirious, pushed beyond the boundaries of physical and emotional exhaustion. But in this moment it was all very clear and simple to her: the brothers complemented each other. Equal amounts of darkness for equal amounts of light. Like both sides of a coin, part of each other, part of her.

Even if his groin kept the same rhythm, Stefan's countenance changed and a shy smile crept on his face as he stroked hers gently.

"Jerks" - Elena mumbled without conviction as she tried not to smile back.

Stefan chuckled and his smile broadened.

"There she is." - he announced as Elena leaned into his hand and Stefan joyfully looked at up his brother to confirm that Elena was back.

Damon leaned his forehead against the back of Elena's head, stilling his hip motions and releasing a deep sigh. He had not enjoyed torturing Elena and even less debasing her like this. All he had wanted was his girl back... even if it killed him.

"Thank god..." - he croaked with relief.

Elena should have been equally relieved but the truth was that, by now, her core was begging for the release it had been denied so far. So to both brother's surprise, Elena arched her back and pushed herself against Damon with a needy whimper and then forward against Stefan.

"Damon...Stefan..." - she begged wantonly.

The vampires looked up in shock, not exactly prepared for this turn of events. The brothers exchanged a nervous glance, Stefan biting his suddenly dry lips, Damon clamping his in a tight line. A silent agreement passed between them and Stefan brought his lips down softly on hers.

Elena melted into the gentle kiss as she felt her hands be freed one by one. Her muscles ached and her belly was hungry for blood, but above all she was hungry for her elusive orgasm, for the pleasure high she could almost feel.

She let one arm fall back and curve instinctively around Damon's neck, intertwining her fingers in his luscious hair. The other arm reached for the green eyed brother in front of her, bringing him closer, a combined trust sending a jolt of pleasure all over her body.

She felt Damon pepper soft kisses on the side of her face, and Stefan rub soothing circles at her hips – both offering an apology of sorts. Elena gasped as the pleasure escalated, eliciting moaning sounds from Stefan, Damon and herself. Their pace was suddenly harmonious, they moved as one, and as it increased, the pleasure spiked and Elena's muscles clenched, coaxing both men to take the invitation to come with her as a tsunami sized orgasm overtook her entire body.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," - Elena panted breathlessly as Stefan growled his release.

"Good girl"- Damon shushed her lovingly as his hips jerked forward, spilling himself inside of her.

Elena felt exhausted and battered, but at least one primal need was sated. She shivered in Damon's arms as he and Stefan removed themselves from her. Damon spun her gently around and held her tight, her sobs came out of nowhere and so did his.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" - Damon would repeat in mortification.

Stefan reached forward and hugged her too, so that Elena was again sandwiched between the brothers. Elena cried and cried; for her brother; for herself; for the people that had died; for the people she had killed and would be likely to kill; for the house she burnt down; for the mementos of six lifetimes that she didn't bother to save; for the brutal ordeal she just had been through; for the brothers that loved her enough to put her through it.

Elena thought she would be crying forever and it would have been fine if she wasn't so hungry. Katherine's disdainful voice however shook her out of it.

"I take it that the plan worked?" – Katherine asked with some venom walking into the cell.

Damon gave her a grim smile, but Elena didn't bother to look up, she was too distressed to deal with her doppelganger.

"It worked."- he replied caressing Elena's hair soothingly -"She's back."

"So I guess there is no fun left for me." – Katherine pouted.

That got Elena's attention and she rose an eyebrow at Damon then Stefan questioning.

"Plan Z"- Stefan gave her and apologetic shrug.

"What exactly did plan Z entail?" – Elena asked weakly and Katherine keenly opened her mouth to answer –"Wait!" - Elena said in a panic -"I don't think I want to know..."

Stefan and Damon let Elena go as Katherine gave her a smirk and approached with a robe in her hands.

"Here"- she offered – "I don't think Caroline can take much more of this. But you may want to cover yourself first."

"Caroline?"- Elena asked tiredly as she dressed herself and the brothers did the same.

"Yes, the crying blonde huddled in a corner of the room upstairs." – Katherine said boringly.

Before anyone could react Elena had rushed out of the cell.

"Shes back..." - Katherine said pensively, receiving a broad smile from each brother.

"Ye-p" - Damon replied with unexpected levity as the three vampires followed on Elena's wake.

* * *

**AN: R&R. Now we are almost at the end. Told you it got better :) xoxo**


	11. It's all better

**An: Sorry for the delay in publishing. I had promised some of you that the next chapter would be up this morning but life didn't comply with my plans. Today we finally learn how the Salvatore brother's will bring Elena from the brink. I am pretty sure it won't be anything as dark as this. ;) xoxo**

* * *

When Katherine mentioned Caroline's distress, Elena had ran straight to her friend's side to gather the blonde in her arms.

Caroline looked up and upon seeing Elena started crying even harder.

"You are ok… You are ok." - Caroline kept chanting.

"I'll be ok Caroline." – Elena soothed, running her burnt hands over Caroline's hair.

"Oh Elena." – Caroline sobbed -"I thought...I thought..."- she sobbed hysterically.

"I know, I know... I don't know where I will get enough make up to make me look human again!"- Elena chuckled with a wry smile.

Caroline looked up puzzled at first but then she clicked.

"Elena Gilbert! So. Not. Funny!"- the blonde pouted trying to hold back a smirk as she swatted her friend gently.

"It was a little." - Elena bashed her eyelashes and Caroline joined her in laughter.

"I am _so_ happy you are ok." - Caroline said as she wiped her cheeks with the heels of her hands.

"Me too." - Elena sighed, now that the adrenaline rush was over she felt exhaustion and hunger seep in.

Damon, Stefan and Katherine had made it upstairs. Katherine and Damon looked at the reuniting friends with rolling eyes, Damon's came with a little smirk, Katherine with a wistful huff as she exited the room. Stefan on the other hand had a big goofy grin plastered on his face because of the exchange. Damon couldn't help but place a hand on his brother's shoulder and offer a supportive double tap. Stefan smiled back at him, the whole ordeal had reminded them of how well they worked together.

Seeing Elena sway, both brothers rushed to her side and helped her to the sofa. The funny thing was that they worked as a team, no possessiveness over the girl, just concern and love. Caroline observed the three of them with a raised eyebrow until Stefan came back to help her stand and guide her to an arm chair of her own.

No sooner they were settled, the brothers on the big sofa with an exhausted Elena between them and Caroline nearby, they smelt something delicious. In an uncharacteristic moment of domesticity, Katherine came into view with a tray full of warm blood mugs for everyone. Damon's face was priceless and Katherine just gave him a disdainful little shrug as she lowered the tray in front of Elena so that she could serve herself. Katherine passed a mug to Caroline who look wearily at her maker.

"There is no vervain in it." - Katherine tried to make light of it and Caroline forced herself to be polite and drink.

By then Elena was already on her 4th mug, draining them one after the other without uttering a word.

Damon watched her cagily, but Elena remained oblivious to his reticence. Stefan's eyes wandered the room, going from one vampire to the other feeling a mixture of awkwardness and exhaustion that he wasn't comfortable with. Elena just drank and drank and drank.

He wouldn't be caught dead admitting it, but Damon was suddenly very thankful for Caroline's chatterbox ways. The blonde filled up the tense silence by updating them on the saga of her trying to gather help to save Elena from the "clutches" of the Salvatore brothers - Elena looked at her friend fondly as she added drama to every word in the plot. Katherine followed up by recounting the events at the Michaelson's household, shocking them all with the notion that Klaus was going to be a father. Katherine's voice wavered when she spoke of Elijah, showing a vulnerability no one in the room knew she had in her. Elena placed a comforting hand on her doppelganger knee and Katherine, a bit out of practice, tried to return a thankful smile.

Once everyone else had their blood top ups and Elena had drank the equivalent of ten bags of the crimson nectar, she looked a little better, but it was obvious that she needed some rest too. Damon looked poignantly at Katherine and Caroline as he suggested that they "all" should shower and go to bed.

Katherine got the message and stood up offering Caroline her hand.

"I'll take you home." – Katherine said calmly.

"Why are you being so nice?" – Caroline eyed her suspiciously.

"I made you, it's about time I start acting like it." – she shrugged - "But you can always walk if you like."

Caroline looked at Elena and received an encouraging nod, so she placed her hand in Katherine's and rose up.

"Don't forget the quarter back." - Damon muttered and all eyes turned to him, Elena and Caroline's a bit shocked.

"I never picked him up."- Katherine smirked -"But I might stop by and check on him. His eyes are *so* dreamy."- she drawled.

Caroline shot her a scorching glare and Katherine raised her hands in mock surrender.

"Okay, okay. No playing with the human friend!" - Katherine said with some sass and Caroline had to grin back.

"Come on," - the blonde said in an _almost_ friendly manner -"If you want you can stay in the guest bedroom." - Katherine gave her a genuine surprised smile -"For _tonight_."- Caroline added for insurance -"Bye everyone"

"Behave." -Kathrine thew at the vampires on the sofa and was pleased by their nervous expressions -"Or don't."- she snickered.

Stefan's gaze dropped to his hands, trying to be anywhere but here, Damon looked perturbed, but Elena was eyeing the front door with a fond smile. She couldn't help but hope that Katherine was really changing and that maybe she could help.

"Don't even think about it."- Damon interrupted her reveries.

"What?"- Elena answered looking guilty because she knew exactly what he was talking about.

Damon leaned in and smiled at her knowingly.

"Katherine is not a lost puppy dog that you can take home and make it all better." - he tapped the end of Elena's nose and she scrunched it up adorably -"Don't make her your next rescue project Elena."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." - Elena smiled sweetly and even Stefan had to smile at that.

Damon shook his head as he smiled down at Elena fondly. He got up and tried to sound casual.

"Time for everyone to get cleaned up and go to bed."

"Right."- Stefan replied nervous and got up too.

"A shower and a bed." - Elena sighted longingly -"Music to my ears." - she said as she got up too an they all headed slowly up the stairs surrounded by a pregnant silence.

* * *

**AN: One more chapter to go. Let me know how you liked it please? xoxo**


	12. Let's start again

**AN: Hello everyone! It took me a while to get back on the horse, but here I am. I just reviewed the previous chapter & was surprised at how many errors and typos were left behind. All cleaned up, re-published and better now.**

**As predicted, the TVD episode where Damon & Stefan get Elena to switch her emotions back on, bore no similarities to this FF. Oh well...**

**Now on to the very last chapter of this little saga. **

* * *

For Damon, Stefan and Elena, climbing the stairs to the second floor of the boarding house should have been trivial - it was anything but. All three vampires where physical and emotionally exhausted from a week of breaking through Elena's inability to feel. The brother's may have been the torturers, the one's inflicting pain on the girl they loved, but everything they did to Elena had also gauged scars in their own souls.

Damon and Stefan had locked themselves in the cell willingly, in the full knowledge that they would do anything, _anything_, to get Elena to turn her emotions back on... Some of the things they did could not be forgotten..., some of the lines they crossed should not be forgiven..., much of the guilt they carried would never be erased.

Therefore, it was with heavy hearts that the brothers took the steps up to the private upstairs area of the boarding house. Damon was the first to reach the next floor, Elena and Stefan following in his steps almost automatically. He reached his room, paused at the door and turned, only to be surprised to find Elena right behind him. Damon eyed her questioningly.

"You are coming in?"- he asked uncertainly.

Elena nodded, not wanting to have a long drawn-out discussion about what happened, at least not tonight.

"Ok."- Damon said quietly, but the relief in his voice made Elena want to smile, but she didn't. His fear of loosing her was no laughing matter, no matter how adorable it was.

Stefan passed them on the way to his room, looking sullen and clearly wallowing in guilt.

"Goodnight."- he offered casually.

"Stefan wait." – Elena said on impulse and placed her hand on his arm.

Both Damon and Stefan looked at her wearily. Their muscles tensing in preparation for a talk that Elena was bound to want to have eventually, but not tonight. Elena let her hand glide down to Stefan's hand and cradled it securely in hers. She reached out behind her, interlacing her other hand with Damon's to give him some measure of comfort.

"Come with us." – Elena said in a small voice eyeing Stefan with a shyness that betrayed her age, her hand gently squeezing Damon's.

Stefan's eyes looked from the girl to his brother but found no answers there. Damon looked just as uncertain as he was.

"Hmm, I need shower." – Stefan said tightly trying to avoid the issue all together.

"Have a shower with us." – Elena replied somewhat nervously –"And then some sleep."

Stefan looked at Damon and Damon looked at Elena, but her eyes were still watching Stefan.

"Elena I…" – Stefan started.

"Don't over think it." – Elena offered and got on her tiptoes to kiss him softly on the cheek –"At least not tonight." – she tried to pull him along but he wouldn't be moved.

"This"- Stefan signaled between the three of them -"was _not_ what _all_ that was about."- he tried to explain feeling bashful all of a sudden.

"I know that"- Elena gave him a kind smile and freed her hand to gently cup his face-"But I think that this," - she repeated his gesture before holding his hand again -"Has always been and will always be what this is about."

"I don't know..."

"And that's ok, we will figure it out _tomorrow_."- Elena pulled their joined hands over Stefan's heart an looked deep into his eyes -"_Together_."

Stefan looked at Damon as his older brother sighed and allowed for a small tense nod. Damon then walked into his room tugging Elena along and, therefore, Stefan - for a moment Stefan felt like a link in an unbreakable chain.

Stefan followed Elena and his brother hesitantly, full of doubts and reservations. He couldn't help but expect heartache, predict disaster and the usual drama... But tonight Stefan was too tired, too weary, to ponder over the doom and gloom that could hurt them tomorrow. No, tonight he would accept any peace offering that would assuage the guilt he felt for torturing Elena, for wanting to leave her and his brother behind to start anew.

So, trying to shake the fear of being like a lamb going to slaughter, Stefan followed her obediently into the bathroom where Damon was already naked under the water spray.

With a rueful smile Stefan recalled their youth and how Damon would be the first to go clean himself if they got dirty. His older brother had always been a neat freak and that had accounted for many smiles in Stefan's youth.

In front of him, Elena let her robe pool around her ankles before moving to join Damon.

Stefan placed a gentle hand around her arm and she looked back and up.

"It's ok Stefan." – she reassured him one more time.

"If I go in there..."- he pointed nervously at the shower –"With you naked I mean..." – he shuffled his feet nervously –"I won't be able to hide my-my arousal…" - he finished coyly.

Damon' rolled his eyes but bit the urge to say something sarcastic.

"Then don't." – Elena replied kindly –"But tonight I need to rest, so I can't help you with _that_." – she said with a little smirk reminiscent of his brother's as she walked away.

Stefan was stunned and rooted to the spot. His hand still in mid air, holding an arm that was no longer there and gawking.

Elena walked into the shower and into the open waiting arms of his brother. Damon kissed the top of her head and hugged her tightly.

"Look at you." – he said fondly –"You are all dirty."- he scrunched his face.

"But you love me anyway." -Elena giggled.

"That I do."- Damon said wistfully.

"We will figure this out Damon."- she looked up at him with mirrored fondness.

"I know." – he nodded trying to hide his own misgivings but not fooling anyone.

"The three of us"- she said for emphasis and pecked him on the lips.

Damon looked at her and then at his brother where he stood awkwardly in the middle of the bathroom. He raised a sardonic eyebrow and quipped.

"Not if he doesn't shower."- Damon said with mock indignation and Stefan had to laugh at the eternal "_neat freak_".

"Coming, coming."- the younger brother answered, pulling all his clothes off.

"Not tonight you are not." – Elena quipped, earning herself a round of laughter and a fond slap on her backside from Damon as Stefan joined them in the shower.

**~ THE END ~**

* * *

**AN: OR is it A NEW BEGINNING? I am not sure I am ready to let this story go yet... So I am waiting to see if a sequel pops into my head or not. If you like where this is heading, then keep an eye on my profile and hopefully I will publish a sequel this month or the next. In the meantime, please let me know how you like this last chapter. xoxo**


End file.
